Blue for Pink, Red for Yellow
by Eternal Fire Goddess
Summary: This is my 1st eva fanfic! A monkey called Phoenix crashlands in Shugazoom and falls in love with Gibson. Also, Sparx and Nova go through some rommance. But, when the girls are kidnapped, Can they save their loved ones? SparxNova, GibsonPhoenix.R&R pwease
1. Phoenix

Blue for Pink, Red for Yellow

**Dedication:** This story has been dedicated to Sorano101; My insperation for this story.

Chap 1: Phoenix 

Gibson couldn't't believe what he was seeing. A large aircraft had been shot down from the sky and was now in pieces. More importantly, a small monkey-like creature had stumbled out of it and was now unconscious.

Earlier on that day, Gibson had left the super robot after having an argument with his younger brother, Sparx. ( Yes, my theory's that him and Sparx are brothers!)

He decided to take a walk round Shugazoom to take his mind of things. He was doing so, when I large object propelled itself down to the earth of the City. It was big, on fire and still had someone in it, although they emerged unharmed, but soon had lost consciousness.

Gibson ran to help the survivor. He pulled them free of the wreckage and tried to wake them up, though it was no good.

"I'll have to take her back then," Gibson sighed, realising two things;

1. It was a girl

2. She wasn't waking up

So Gibson brought her back to the robot, where the rest of the team tried to help. After 2 hours, she awoke.

"Where am I?" The girl's panicked voice asked.

"Your Ok." Chiro said, "We'll look after you."

The girl was a peachy-pinkish colour and had dark navy-blue eyes. In fact, she too was a robot monkey.

"So," Chiro asked, "What's your name?"

"I'm Phoenix." The monkey replied, "Nice to meet you."

The team then introduced themselves, and told her what had happened.

"Wow," Phoenix said, then turned to Gibson, "Thank you for saving me then Gibson."

"Your welcome." Gibson said, impressed by the girl's manners.

"I suppose it'll be good now there's another girl on the team." Nova said happily.

"Wait," Phoenix gasped, "I'm a member of the team now?"

"Do you want to?" Chiro asked.

"Yes! Oh, yes, I do!" She answered.

"Then you are." Chiro said.

A big smile appeared across Phoenix's face.

No one noticed it, but so did Gibson's.

He knew there was something different about this girl he liked.

Nova was right. It would be better with her on the team.

It was going to be far better.


	2. Truth or dare

Chap 2: Truth or Dare!

"I'm Bored." Sparx complained, "There hasn't been any missions at all!"

"Well," Nova said, "What should we do? I'm getting kinda bored too."

"I know!" Otto exclaimed, "Truth or dare!"

The rest of the team nodded in agreement to playing the game.

"Who's gonna start?" Phoenix asked.

"You can," Chiro said, "Your new and practically still a guest."

Even though she was confused by Chiro's theory of her being a guest, Phoenix started the Truth or Dare cycle.

"Chiro, Truth or dare?" She said.

"Dare!" Chiro immediately answered.

"I dare you to," Phoenix smiled, " Jump around like a massive ape!"

"Argh! No way!" Chiro screamed.

"Do it! Do it!" The rest of the monkey team.

So Chiro did it, the rest of the monkeys laughing there heads off.

Nova laughed so hard she fell on top of Sparx. Sparx turned dark pink.

"Er, Nova?" He asked blushing, "Can you, um, get off of me?"

Nova jumped upwards, going bright red in embarrassment.

"Er, Sorry Sparx." The yellow monkey blushed.

"Ok," Otto said, "My go!"

Everyone turned to face Otto. "Sparx," He said happily, "Truth or dare?"

"Stupid question, dare me!" Sparx answered.

"I dare you to," Otto smirked, "Kiss Nova!"

"Don't I get a say in this!" Nova broke in pretty quick.

"No!" Otto laughed, "Do it!"

Sparx sighed, then quickly kissed Nova gently on the lips, then broke off of them, wiping his lips vigorously.

"Your going down Otto," Nova said, "Because now it's my turn."

Unfortunately for Nova, the bottle they were spinning landed on Phoenix.

"Damn it!" She sighed, "Well, truth or dare Phoenix?"

"Truth!" Phoenix smiled back.

"Ok," Nova said in surprise, "Do you love anyone in the team?"

Phoenix's cheeks turned red. "Well er," She stammered, "I … suppose I do."

"Who?" Sparx broke in.

"She doesn't have to tell us," Nova said, "Besides it's the end of the game.

So the monkey team walked away and got back to what they were doing.

Phoenix walked of with her cheeks stained red.

Gibson stayed, there was a big question on his mind;

Who did Phoenix love? And why did he care about it so much?


	3. Two monkey's deal

Chap 3: Two Monkey's deal

Inside the super robot, Nova and Phoenix were talking about the truth or dare game, especially Phoenix's truth contribution.

"I'm sorry about being harsh with the question." Nova apologized.

"Don't worry," Phoenix said calmly, "I expected you to say something like that when I said truth."

"So who is he?" Nova smiled, "I'm a good secret keeper, you can tell me."

Phoenix turned red again, "Well," She blushed, "Let's say if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here."

"What kinda clue is…" Nova began, but she soon realised who Phoenix was talking about.

"You mean … Gibson!" Nova said, trying to hold back her laughter.

Phoenix nodded. "He just seems such a nice guy," She sighed, "And I like the way he respects me. Also, it's a big plus that he saved me."

Nova managed not to laugh, because Phoenix had given a pretty good point.

"So what about you?" Phoenix asked, "Do you like anyone on the team."

"I-I don't know." Nova answered blushing, "I'm not sure about my feelings for him. Especially after today…"

Nova paused realising that she'd made it pretty obvious by what she'd said.

"You mean Sparx?" Phoenix said, realising the obvious sentence from Nova's words.

"Well, uh, Yeah." Nova blushed again.

"You two make a good couple." Phoenix smiled.

"You think?" Nova asked.

Phoenix nodded. "I won't tell anyone about this though," Phoenix said, "If you don't tell anyone about me liking Gibson."

"Deal!" Nova exclaimed happily.

The two shook hands on it, and began talking about something else.

Meanwhile, Gibson and Sparx were outside, talking about the girls also.

"I think Phoenix most probably likes you Gibson." Sparx said.

"Why do you think that?" Gibson said, as his cheeks tinted pink.

"Well," Sparx said, "It's a big plus for a girl when a guy saves her, plus she's a lot like you in a way."

"Really?" Gibson asked.

Sparx nodded. "I wonder if Nova fancies anyone on the team."

"Do you wanther too?" Gibson smirked.

"Er…Er…I, er…maybe." Sparx stammered.

"It's Ok," Gibson Smiled, as it was obviously yes, "I wont tell anyone."

Sparx smiled. He was actually glad to have Gibson as a brother, for once.


	4. Love is funny

Chap 4: Love is funny

It was the next day, and everyone was pulling together to make room for Phoenix.

"I've made your own transportation tunnel," Otto said to Phoenix, "Now you can come with us on missions, even though your piloting the knees."

"Hey, at least I'm piloting something," Phoenix laughed, "Thanks Otto."

Otto smiled, then left the room. Not long after that, Gibson entered.

"Hi Gibson." Phoenix said, waving.

"Hello." Gibson said back, except he didn't wave. He didn't see the point.

"It's nice to know people are being nice to me," Phoenix sighed, " But, do you think this is all a bit much?"

"What do you mean?" Gibson asked.

"Well," She said, "It's nice and all, but I'm feeling a bit spoilt."

"Oh." Gibson said, staring at the floor in disappointment.

"Oh, I didn't mean to offend you." Phoenix said quickly, grabbing his hand trying to make him feel better.

The two immediately stared at their hands, now locked in each other's grasp.

Their faces immediately turned red in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry." Phoenix said, tearing her hand away from his, "I didn't mean to do that."

"It's Ok." Gibson blushed.

Phoenix smiled, then left the room. This left Gibson thinking to himself;

Maybe Sparx was right, maybe she does like me.

Meanwhile, Sparx and Nova were outside, still going on about the dare kiss they had to do the day before.

"What gave Otto the right to think he could do that!" Nova said.

"I have no idea," Sparx sighed, "But you were a good kisser though."

"What?" Nova asked, her eyes widening.

"I didn't say anything!" Sparx quickly said blushing.

"No really, what did you say?" Nova asked, not realising she was about trip over an outgrown tree root.

She stumbled and fell on top of Sparx, knocking him to the floor. But, the way they landed was like they were about to kiss.

They immediately started blushing.

"Er, sorry about that." Nova said jumping up from the ground, "I must have tripped or something."

"It's Ok," Sparx blushed, "You didn't mean to."

Just like Phoenix, Nova smiled, then left.

Then, just like Gibson, Sparx wondered whether Nova liked him too.


	5. The kidnapping!

Chap 5: The kidnapping!

Nova walked in to her room, still blushing from a few minutes ago.

"Well I screwed that up," Nova sighed, "Guess I do actually like him."

There was a knock at the door. "Can I come in?" Phoenix asked, popping her head round the corner.

Nova nodded. "Don't see why not." Nova answered.

"Well, I just really made a mess of things out there," Phoenix sighed, "Now Gibson's offended, and embarrassed!"

"Same here." Nova said, "Sparx most probably thinks I'm a right loser after what I did."

Suddenly, there was a scattering noise above them. "What's that?" Phoenix asked with panic in her voice.

"I don't…" Nova began, but stopped, and fell on top of Phoenix. She'd been knocked out cold.

"Nova!" Phoenix screamed, but soon felt a sharp pain run through her, as she too, was knocked out.

Meanwhile, outside, Gibson and Sparx were talking.

"I'm soooooooooo Stupid!" Sparx said, practically kicking himself.

"Can't argue with the facts." Gibson muttered under his breath, so Sparx didn't hear him.

"I mean, I got so close to confessing, and then, I couldn't do it! How stupid is that?" Sparx yelled.

"Well, what about me?" Gibson asked, "That was the first female contact I've had ever!"

"True." Sparx said, not noticing the angered look on Gibson's face after he said it.

"Look," Gibson sighed, "We both made a mess of things. Let's just hope this opportunity comes up again."

"Like it ever will." Sparx moaned.

"Er, you two." A voice called out of the window.

The two brothers looked up to see Otto staring down at them.

"Yeah, what?" Sparx called up to him.

"The girls have been kidnapped!" Otto said.

Gibson and Sparx froze. Kidnapped? By who? Like they didn't know!

"No…" Gibson stammered.

"Damn it!" Sparx cried, rushing into the super robot.

"Wait for me!" Gibson called out, running after him.

Both boys immediately ran to their workstations. They weren't going towait at all.

They were going after the girls alone.


	6. Skeleton King's proposal

Chap 6: Skeleton King's proposal 

"uh…Where am I?"

Phoenix looked around, she wasn't in the Super robot anymore. She wasn't sure where she was. Why was she even here?

"No… I know where we are."

Phoenix spun round to see Nova, behind her.

"Where are we then?" Phoenix asked.

"The bone Citadel," Nova gulped, "Skeleton King's place."

Phoenix didn't know what that meant, but she knew it was bad.

"Hello Ladies," A sinister voice greeted them, "Nice to see you are awake and well."

Skeleton King emerged from the Shadows.

"What do you want with us you creep!" Nova snapped.

"I wish to make a deal with you," The large monster said, bearing his rotten teeth at the two girls, "That is all."

"What do you mean?" Phoenix asked.

"You join me," He smiled, "And I'll give you everything you ever wanted."

Both the girl's eye's started widening. Join a Villain like Skeleton King.

No way! They weren't gonna do it!

"No!" They both shouted at the same time.

"Think about my offer," Skeleton King said, anger flickering through his ghostly body, "You'll be getting a very good part of a deal!"

"We said No!" Nova yelled, "Now let us go!"

"No!" Skeleton Kings shrieked, "Think more about the Offer! You could have anything you desired, anything at all!"

The girl's fury began to die down. "Anything?" Phoenix asked shyly.

Skeleton King nodded, smiling as Phoenix's and Nova's Willpower started dieing. He was beginning to control them.

Meanwhile, Gibson and Sparx raced to the Citadel.

"I hope they're Ok." Sparx said, in a concerned tone.

"Me too." Gibson said, thinking in his head; Please Phoenix, be Ok!

"We're almost there." Sparx said, pointing at his scanner.

Sure enough, he was right. And it was becoming noticeable outside, too.

"Good," Gibson said, "Full speed, ACTIVATE!"

The jet's in their ships blasted fire, and the two raced off deep into outer space.

"Steady as she goes." Gibson told Sparx in the other fist rocket.

Sparx nodded as a reply.

They knew they were the only one's who could save the girls now.


	7. The boy's arrival

Chap 7: The boys arrival 

The Two fist rockets landed steadily on the top of the Bone Citadel.

"Let's go!" Sparx yelled, "I've gotta save No…"

He was interrupted by Antauri's voice on his communicator.

"Sparx, Gibson! You must come back immediately!" Antauri ordered.

"No way!" Sparx snapped, "We're not coming back now!"

"You disobeyed us," Antauri spoke louder than usual, "You know it is against the rules to leave without the whole team together."

"Not this time." Sparx said, shaking his head.

"Especially this time!" Antauri said, raising his voice once more.

"Goodbye Antauri." Sparx sighed turning his communicator off.

"Sparx!" Antauri began, but they did not her the rest, as Sparx ended the transmission.

"Now," He said, turning to Gibson, "Let's save the girls!"

They snuck into the ship and quickly, but cautiously made their way to Skeleton King's throne room.

"Great," Gibson whispered, "It is guarded formless, what do we do?"

"Don't look at me!" Sparx whispered.

Unfortunately, he whispered a bit to loud, and the formless started to attack.

This broke into a large fight.

Meanwhile, Phoenix and Nova were becoming even more hypnotised.

"Join me," The Skeleton King snarled, "And have your dreams fulfilled."

Sparx spotted this. "Nova!" He cried.

"Skeleton King's brainwashed them!" Gibson gasped.

"No!" Sparx screamed, running to the throne room entrance.

Formless immediately ran to the door to stop him.

"So, will you join me on the side of Evil?" Skeleton King asked the girls.

"No!" Gibson and Sparx whispered.

"This isn't happening," Sparx said, tears stinging his eyes, "It can't be!"

"No Phoenix, Please!" Gibson cried out to her.

Suddenly, both boys felt a bad, sharp, pain run through them, as a formless shot them.

As this happened, Phoenix and Nova turned to see what had happened, and were broke out of hypnotism at the sight.

"Sparx!" Nova yelled.

"Gibson!" Phoenix cried.

The girls ran to the two boys, each pouring blood and laying still.

"No." The two girls sobbed.

They first thought, was that they were dead.


	8. The power within

Chap 8: The Power within 

"You monster!" Nova screamed, through tears, "We'll never join you!"

She immediately turned her fists into large, fighting hands.

"LADY TOMOHAWK!" She cried, punching him round the face.

"is that the best you can do?" Skeleton king laughed, raising an arm.

He shot her with an electric bolt, knocking her to the ground.

"Oh no!" Phoenix cried, noticing Skeleton King turning to her.

"You can't do anything," Skeleton King smirked, "Your powerless! All you can do is watch innocently as your boyfriend dies, and I become ruler! There's nothing you can do!"

He then began laughing evilly. Phoenix began to cry, but stopped. Then, a blast of Pink energy began to form around her.

"What?" The Skeleton King snarled.

The energy blast got bigger, and bigger, then exploded around her.

"NO!" She screamed as it did so.

And when it cleared up, Phoenix began to attack.

"This," She cried, punching her enemy round the face, "Is for bringing me here and tormenting me!"

"This," She then said, kicking him in the stomach, "Is for knocking my friend to the ground."

She then jumped to the ground. "But this," She shouted, "By far, is for hurting Gibson!"

Nova's eyes widened at what she next saw. Phoenix turned her hands into large machine guns. She then shot thousands of missiles out of them which drew to the Skeleton King, then exploded. Then, she shot out a large fishing net, capturing him, which she then threw to the corner of the room.

"Now," Phoenix said, "Let's get out of here!"

She shot out a large firework. It exploded, saying; Help!

Sure enough, the rest of the monkey team turned up in seconds.

Sparx and Gibson, who were still unconscious, were taken straight to the Med area.

"They'll be Ok," Nova asked Chiro, "Won't they?"

"We're not too sure." He sighed, "They'll survive, but the damage could be rather serious."

"At least their here now." Antauri said, slowly recovering from his argument with Sparx earlier.

The girl's heads dropped. Yes, at least they were alive, but their health was destroyed.

They just had to hope for the best now.


	9. Fluffy Stuff!

Chap 9: Fluffy Stuff!

"Ow my head… what the?"

Sparx looked around him. Where was he? Earlier on his was in bone Citadel, Now where is he?

"Gibson?" He asked, "Are you here?"

"I'm right here!" Gibson answered.

Sparx turned around, to see Gibson next to him in an other cubical/bed/room looking at him.

"Where are we?" Sparx asked his brother.

The door opened, and Phoenix and Nova walked in.

Phoenix ran over to Gibson. "Your Ok!" She cried happily.

"Yes, I'm fine." Gibson said, "What about you?"

"I'm fine," She blushed, "I'm just glad your alright."

Gibson felt himself go red too. He was glad she was Ok.

He then noticed something.

"Why are you pulling the curtain round?" Gibson asked.

"Oh," Phoenix said, going even redder, "No reason. Um, come here a minute."

Gibson managed to walk over to her. "Yes?" He said, curiously.

"Well, um," She stammered, "Oh well, better get this over with.."

She leant forwards, and kissed him. Gibson planned on pulling away, but decided, not too. He just stood there, feeling his spine tingle every so often.

Meanwhile, Sparx and Nova were having their own Slushy moment.

"So," Nova said, "Are you Ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sparx answered, "And you?"

"Yeah, I'm Ok." She said, shyly, "So, um, how did you get to us?"

"I took the Fist rocket." He said, "I wasn't supposed to, but I did it anyway."

Nova blushed, realising the trouble in which he'd gone through for her.

"Why?" She asked.

"I'll give you a hint…" Sparx said quietly, before pressing his lips onto Nova's.

She immediately returned the kiss, and soon, they were pretty much making out, which had gone pretty fast from kiss to that.

The two couples then stopped kissing, and went outside to meet the other team members, but were keeping quiet about what they just did.

"You two Ok now?" Chiro asked Sparx and Gibson.

The two nodded, then looked at the girls.

The girls smiled at them, as the boys smiled back.

Who said love wasn't a good cure?


End file.
